supersquadronfandomcom-20200214-history
Fossilbeasts Squadron GO-Battler
Fossilbeasts Squadron GO-Battler ''' Japanese (化石獣戦隊ゴーバトラー, Kasekijū Sentai Gō-Batorā) is the season after Pirateger. Carly Shay made an reappearance and that BOMPER's brother named BAMPER made first appearance. Synopsis After the final episode of Pirateger, Carly Shay returned and BOMPER's brother BAMPER. Samuel reunite Carly and asking the War Pirates and Death Corpes was fighting each others. In the Fossil Mountain, Dillain saw the tigershark fossil, Miru found the preditoric tortoise and Anjangna saw the dinosaur tyrannosaurus. However, King Julien asked them using the Kaseki Revival to make a mecha. The three fossil beasts was called Kasekijuu and started the journey to defeat the force of evil of Mutant High Empire. With the two new members of GO-Battlers, they worked together to defeat them. The new enemy was Mysterious Exotic Empire and attacking GO-Battlers but soon later, the Gold Ranger fights the Exotic and revealed Yuu Amano. He take the lost Kurōido to the GO-Battler's lab. Yuu joined the team and formed GO-Battler to defeat one after another. After Exotic Empire was destroyed, but soon. It turned out, the three old villains was returned and commanded by the Dillain's arch-enemy Mitsumi the Galactic warrior then easily defeat Go-Battlers. GO-Battlers Allies *Samuel Joo *Eureka *Carly Shay *BAMPER *Terumi Afuro *King Julien *Captain Marvelous *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Cure White/Yukishiro Honoka *Rubagon (as revealed Misumi's husband) *Cure Black/Misumi Nagisa (as revealed Rubagon's wife) *Saru Nagisa Leader Of The Kasekis *Sayushi *Blosso *Firmos *Leafes Villains War Pirates *Captain Sardines *Sally *Meridy Lists of the monsters in GO-Battlers Death Corpes *Shadow the Knight *Eustace *Dr. Mikoto Lists of the monsters in GO-Battlers Mutant High Empire *Captain Newaddo (defeated by KasekiRed, however, he managed to revenge Dillain for pursuit) *Insecto (destroyed by KasekiYellow, replaced by Cronostone the second Mutant servant) *Seperatis (destroyed by KasekiBlue, replaced by Chupacarone the second Mutant servant) Lists of the monsters in GO-Battlers Mysterious Exotix Empire *General Mechitron (defeated by KasekiRed, however, he managed to revenge Dillain for pursuit) *Commander Thunch (eventually vaporized by Kugourei Kasekijujin along with Armstrong, replaced by Commander Smokar) *Commander Armstrong (destroyed by Kugourei Kasekijujin along with Thrunch, replaced by Commander D.N.A) Lists of the monsters in GO-Battlers Lost Galactic Empire *Mitsumi (arrested by Doggie) *Lord Yogoshimacritien (destroyed for good by Samuel for the last battle) *General Kingugon (destroyed for good by Dillain) Devil Empire *DEVIL King Cross Other Villains *HIM/Lemcrab (defeated for good by Gourei Kasekijujin) *Klaus (defeated along with Samuel for sacrifice his life and arrested again by Carly) Arsenal '''Kaseki Brace: A morphing device similarite designed of Dino Brace and GoGo Brace. It can morphed into Ranger Mode. Upgraded by Kaseki Jewel and new feature of new combination. Super Kasekijuu Buster: The combination of all primary weapons. : Kasekijuu Buster: The combination of three primary weapons. It can fully blast into the enemies. *'Itachizame Rod': Itachizame's Weapon Form. *'Ikazuchiryū Cannon': Ikazuchiryu's Weapon Form. *'Mizugame Spear': Mizugame's Weapon Form. : Midorishin Buster: Combination of two primary weapons. It will blast them. *'Midorimōkin Axe': Midorimōkin's Weapon Form. *'Jishinkai Laser': Jishinkai's Weapon Form. : Claw Laser Kaseki Balls: Are the item designed of Karakari Balls. It can catch the Kasekijuu. Kaseki Handle Gun: The standard gun helded by five GO-Battlers. Kaseki Mega Blaster: Used by GO-Battlers to blast the giant monsters. Kaseki Jewel: The item is for Kaseki Brace. This allowed to upgrade the Kaseki Brace. Mechas The fossil creatures are Kasekijuus. Kasekijujin: The combination of primary mecha. *'Itachizame': Red Tigershark The red tigershark, pilot by Dillain. *'Ikazuchiryū': The yellow tyrannosaurus, pilot by Anjangna. *'Mizugame': The blue tortoise, pilot by Miru. Goureijin: The combination of two primary mecha and Wanirando. *'Midorimōkin': The green/orange Dark Rattleraptor, pilot by Haruto. *'Jishinkai': The black/white Dark Hilltopper, pilot by Akano. *'Wanirando': The dark green crocodile. Kuroijin: Transformation of Kurōido. It can transformed into Summer, Winter, Fall and Spring Mode. *'Kurōido': The golden lobster, pilot by Yuu. Others Kasekijuu *'Hachūruidoriru':' '''The Draco like-mecha and Dillain's second Kasekijuu. Combined of Kasekijujin. *'Kussakumogura': The mole like-mecha and Anjangna's second Kasekijuu. Combined of Kasekijujin. *'Tsubasataka': The blue falcon like-mecha and Miru's second Kasekijuu. Combined of Kasekijujin. Double Fossil Fusion '''Gourei Kasekijujin': The combination of six Kasekijuu. Super Fossil Fusion Kugourei Kasekijujin: The combination of seven Kasekijuu. Kasekidals *'Kasekidal #1: Dokuhebiburēdo': The viper like-blade and Itachizame's first Kasekidal. *'Kasekidal #2: Yagikōhanmā': The goat like-hammer and Ikazuchiryū's first Kasekidal. *'Kasekidal #3: Kajikifensā':' '''The swordfish like-fencer and Mizugame's first Kasekidal. Episodes '''Mutants Invasion Arc' *Episode 1: Fossil Begins!! (Part One) *Episode 2: Master of the Kasekijuu! (Part Two) *Episode 3: Reptile on the Drill! *Episode 4: Drill Mole Thing?! *Episode 5: Go Green Run! *Episode 6: Black Ranger!! *Episode 7: Another Combination King!! *Episode 8: Two King Combine! *Episode 9: Fallen Enemy Mutants!! *Episode 10: Zero Gravity Arc! *Episode 11: Falcon Skies!! *Episode 12: Marvelous, The New Group!! (Gokaigers first appearance) *Episode 13: Mutant, Defeated!! (Newaddo takes revenge on GO-Battlers) Fallen Exotix Arc *Episode 14: The Enemy, Exotix!! *Episode 15: Pretty Cure, Advance! (Futari wa Pretty Cure, Cure White/Yukishiro Honoka reappearance, Part One) *Episode 16: Tigershark Got The New Power! (Abaranger: Killersaurus, Rubagon and the Mystical Warriors, Misumi Nagisa and Rubagon reappearance, Saru Nagisa first appearance) *Episode 17: Golden Ranger!! (Digimon: Xros War, Yuu Amano reappearance, Yuu transformed into GO-Gold for the first time and found the lost Kasekijuu named Kurōido then transformed into robot mode) *Episode 18: Zone Returns!! (Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, Future Yusei reappearance in Dillain's dream and how to find the rarest gem called Kaseki Jewel, Part One) *Episode 19: The Secret Powers! (Dillain learned how to upgrade his Kaseki Brace, Part Two) *Episode 20: Six Rangers, Unite!! (Samuel sacrificed along with old enemy Klaus) *Episode 21: Dillain's Cries, Closing Hearts!! (Eureka cheer her son up about her husband's sacrificed, Part One) *Episode 22: Samuel, Alive!! (Samuel was still alive and reunited his son, Part Two) *Episode 23: Destruction Of Exotix! (Mechitron takes revenge on GO-Battlers) The New Enemy Arc *Episode 24: Mitsumi, Attack!! (Mitsumi first appearance, Yogoshimacritien and Kingugon reappearance, Part One) *Episode 25: Take Out, Samuel! *Episode 26: Loving For All!! *Episode 27: The Final Battle! *Special Episode: Lost Hope Of Last!! Battle Of The Kaseki Leaders Arc *Episode 28: The First Leader, Sayushi! *Episode 29: Battle Of The Kasekijuus! *Episode 30: Forest Of The Grass!! *Episode 31: The Second Leader, Blosso! *Episode 32: Monster Zoo Keeper, God Of Flames!! *Episode 33: New Power, Three General Gods!! (When three gods was beaten, Dillain has a new makeup after powering up) *Episode 34: The Third Leader, Firmos! *Episode 35: Ultimate Team Attack!! *Episode 36: The Mysterious Girl Appears!? (the mysterious girl first appearance) *Episode 37: Possibly Disappears! *Episode 38: The Reveal, The Blossom, Leafes!! *Episode 39: The Day From Rumble! *Episode 40: The Devil Was Born!! *Episode 41: Attack Of The Devil! (Part One) *Final Episode: Forever Ending! (Part Two) Triva *This is the first season of Gaoranger who talk the animals and Tornadoger who used the Karakari Balls. Unlike Tornadoger, it usable to catch the any Kasekijuus. *This mecha was similarite name or/and resembled of original mecha. *Gokaiger is first appearance in crossover of GO-Battlers. *This season are villainous to take newer villainous after old villains was destroyed by GO-Battlers exculding Dillain who not defeat his villain leader. *Like Tornadoger, The Karakuriballs are resembled of Kasekidals. *Ruka will be appeared in GO-Battler manga. *GO-Battlers are the similar song of Tokumei Sentai Go-Buster. Category:Squadron Season